


Runaway

by stipplestan



Category: Arthur (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, THIS BITCH WAS T E N PAGES, Why?, anyway have fun with this masterpiece, but like at first, i only know just typing and going with it, it looks pretty tho, looking over work who?, my bf and i made this, my bf went extra on it, the google doc version of this looks so much better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stipplestan/pseuds/stipplestan
Summary: Nigel and Patrick get into a fight. What happens next?
Relationships: Nigel Ratburn/Patrick
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Runaway

“It’s like you don’t care for me anymore!” 

“Patrick, you know i care!”

“You’re always sooo busy. It’s like you do it on  _ purpose _ !”

“P-Patrick! No! No, I wouldn’t….- I-I…-“

“Every time I try to talk to you, you shut me out like I’m not there. It’s not funny!”

“I-I know it’s not funny! I just.. i have  _ a lot _ of work to do.. I’m a  _ teacher _ after all..”

“NO! I DON’T WANT TO HEAR IT, NIGEL. I’VE HAD ENOUGH! WHEN YOU HAVE THE ‘TIME’ TO TALK TO ME, TALK TO ME. OTHERWISE, LEAVE. ME. ALONE!”  Patrick yelled before storming out of their home, the front door slamming behind him.

* * *

“Please.. Patrick.. come back home..”  Nigel texted Patrick multiple times, asking him to come back home. No reply. Patrick didn’t even open the messages.

Patrick walked as he kept hearing his phone. He knew it was Nigel. He knew what he was gonna say. He wasn’t gonna deal with it.  “God, can he stop it already?!”

“It’s fine.. you’re fine.. you can get over this..” 

Nigel sighed, he knew he wasn’t gonna go anywhere with this plan, so he stopped texting Patrick. He then got up and went to put on his shoes and coat. Before he went outside he left a note on the table for Patrick in-case he came back, after that he walked outside, locking the door behind him. He sighed again.

There was really nowhere else Patrick could go, well except his shop. As he got to that part of the town, he grabbed the key to his shop, opened the door and walked inside. He really shouldn’t be doing this. 

Nigel passed a few houses and kept walking until he saw the shop, he froze.

‘What am I gonna do? I can't just walk near the shop! What if he’s in there?!’

‘What if he sees me?! Oh, I’ll  _ surely _ be in for it then!’

Nigel thought to himself, adrenaline rushing through his veins as he panicked. After a few minutes he made up his mind, he decided to run  _ around  _ the shop..  _ somehow _ . He then proceeded to anxiously sprint  _ around _ the shop.

Patrick sat down behind the counter. 

“How long has it been since I’ve slept? I don’t even remember…”

He rubbed his eyes. He never really was that tired anyway but now all of a sudden he wanted to sleep. 

“I possibly couldn’t be that tired.” He told himself.

“That was a close one, wasn’t it?” 

He nervously chuckled to himself. He kept walking. He felt relaxed with the moonlight and stars shining in the night sky as the cold wind blew against his skin along with the sound of a mix of grass and snow being stepped on. It was nice.

Patrick wondered what Nigel was doing right now. He has noticed that Nigel stopped texting him. He started to worry. Was Nigel okay? 

“God, please let him be okay,” Patrick said to himself. 

He worried about where he could be. He started to regret ever getting mad at him.

Nigel turned his phone on, he took out his headphones out and connected them to his phone, he put them on and started listening to music, enjoying the view above him.

“This…. this is nice. I should do this more, it’s so beautiful outside..” he said, looking up smiling at the night sky, admiring the moon and stars.

“I should definitely go apologize…” 

Patrick quickly got up and ran out of the shop. He had to get home. He needed to see Nigel. Who in hell knows what he could’ve done? 

* * *

Patrick ran back home. He opened the door, hoping Nigel was there.

“Nigel! Nigel… Are you home…?”

_ No answer. No one was home. _

Patrick noticed that there was a note nearby and quickly ran to it to read it.

The note said:  “if you’re reading this, chances are I’m already gone.” - Nigel

The fact that Nigel didn’t specify what he meant by “gone” scared Patrick. 

“ ‘Gone?’ “ He thought to himself.  “Gone?! what does he mean by gone?!” He wanted to cry now, he just wanted to see Nigel.  “Please don’t be dead…”

Nigel was fine of course, he was just admiring the night sky while listening to music. He was just in his happy place. 

He reached into his pocket to find his phone. Nigel wouldn’t do it, would he? Just leave Patrick like this? He had to call Nigel. 

“Hm, I wonder what Pat is doing right now. I hope he’s okay.”  Nigel said to himself, still sitting on the bench looking at the sky.

“Please answer… Please answer…”

Patrick grabbed his phone and called Nigel. He really hoped he would answer.

Nigel heard his phone ring, he looked at the screen.  “Oh! It’s Pat, I wonder why he’s suddenly calling me..” He said before picking up the phone.  “Hello?”  He answered.

Patrick was already crying when Nigel answered, he hoped Nigel didn’t hear his crying.

“N… Nigel… I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to get mad at you I just..” 

“Woah, woah, woah! Calm down! It’s okay! You had every right to be upset with me, aha-“  He said, awkwardly chuckling.

“A-And then the note.. When it said that you were gone, I got so scared… I thought you.. Y…” Patrick burst into tears before finishing his sentence.

“Oh honey, don’t cry.. I forgot to specify what I meant, didn’t I? I guess I was that eager to leave the house, huh.” He chuckled, softly at himself.

“Don’t cry, hun! I’m still here and I’m not going  _ anywhere _ . I’ll always be here.” He said, in a more serious tone.

“Y… You promise…?” Patrick was still shaking. 

“I- well, I don’t know if I can  _ promise _ but..-“ he said,  _ obviously _ joking.

Patrick giggled, as a small smile showed on his face.

“Please… Just come home already. I think I’m starting to go into a panic attack.”

“On it. Coming home now, love. I’ll be there soon, don’t worry.” He said as he instantly got up, practically speed-walking home, before he hung up he asked a question.

“Hey.. Pat?” .

“Yeah, Nigey?” He responded back.

“I love you.” He said, smiling.

“I love you too.”

* * *

“Okay, Patrick. He’s coming home. Why aren’t you calm?”

Patrick sat on the couch trying to calm himself down. He was still in a state of panic, even though Nigel told him he’s okay. He still wanted to cry.

While Patrick was panicking Nigel was walking home, singing along to  [ Runaway ](https://genius.com/Mars-argo-runaway-runaway-lyrics) .

Patrick hugged the nearest thing to him as he rocked himself. He wanted Nigel to hug him. All he wanted was Nigel at this point.

Nigel’s singing could be heard near the front door. He started to unlock the front door, the sound of keys jingling in the door could be heard.

Tears were still coming out of Patrick’s eyes, his nails were digging into his skin. Then he heard Nigel’s singing. It always calmed him down at least a little bit. Nigel’s voice was just so soft and calm that… in a way, it helped him.

the door opened.  “I’m hooome!~” he chimed out, smiling.   
  
“T-Thank god, you’re home.”

Patrick tried to make it look like he didn’t just have yet another mental break-down.

Nigel could already tell what happened and immediately hugged Patrick.

“It’s okay. I’m here now. It’s okay.” He said, in a soft tone.

“I-I’m fine… I’m fine, I’m fine, I’m fine.” He tried to keep his voice steady.

“I can tell you’re lying, Pat.” He replied back. 

“I am!... I-I swear..” Patrick hugged Nigel back as he started to break. He couldn’t keep it in anymore. He started crying again.

Nigel pets and plays with Patrick’s hair to help calm him down.

“It’s okay, Patrick. Let it all out.” He said.

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…”  Patrick tried to stop his crying. He hated himself for crying, he didn’t wanna cry.

“No,  _ I’m sorry. _ ”  He said back, still comforting Patrick.   
  
“W… Why are  _ you _ sorry? I’m the idiot here. I got mad at you for such a stupid reason.”

“No, you didn’t get mad at me for a  _ stupid _ reason. It was a very  _ reasonable _ reason. I simply.. wasn’t giving you enough affection. I was caught up in my work and I apologize for that. I’m not too good with the whole... _ showing affection _ stuff..” He admitted.

“Even though I still think you shouldn’t be apologizing, I forgive you.”  Patrick sighed.

“I personally think I  _ should _ be apologizing.” He replied back, still petting his lover's head.

Patrick still wanted one more thing. 

“Nigel, can you do one favour for me?” Patrick asked.

“Hm? What is it, my love?” Nigel asked back.

“C… Could you sing for me?.. Please?” Patrick hoped Nigel would say yes.

“Oh! Of course! Any song suggestions?” He asked, smiling.

“Maybe that song you were singing a while ago. I heard it and it showed so nice.”

“Oh! Of course!” He began to sing.

Patrick smiled as Nigel began to sing. His voice was so calming to listen to. It made him slowly fall asleep. As Nigel sang, Patrick fell asleep to the sound of his singing. He hadn’t been able to sleep in a few days due to stress. Finally, he was able to fall asleep. And, not a surprise, next to Nigel.


End file.
